


new year's

by dutchydoescoke



Series: view from here [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: Jace hadno ideawhich made the entire thing that much better, taking the glitter-covered hat Clary held out with a grimace and setting it on top of his newly-pink hair.





	new year's

**Author's Note:**

> for the sh rarepair challenge. day 2: surprises or a wlw ship. this is a day late, forgive me, and this is in the same verse as "date" was.  
> (the surprise in question is jace's pink hair. it's a little vague.)

They woke him up for midnight. They weren’t assholes, after all. And Jace had _no idea_ which made the entire thing that much better, taking the glitter-covered hat Clary held out with a grimace and setting it on top of his newly-pink hair.

Maia hoped someone got a picture of his face when he found out. It wasn’t permanent dye, just Kool-Aid, but his reaction would be a thing of beauty.

Noisemaker in her left hand with her right hand held up to count down, they watched the ball drop, yelling along with the time on the screen.

_Ten. Nine. Eight._

The best thing about their New Year’s parties was the rule about kissing at midnight. They all were to just grab whoever was closest and kiss them on the cheek though couples were free to position themselves together. It was a rule that they’d had for years, even before Clary and Simon integrated the rest of Clary’s weird friends.

_Four. Three. Two._

A glance to either side showed that the closest person was Jace, standing there with a look like Maia was living proof that god hated him. She groaned but reached out and pulled him over anyway. Rules were rules.

_One._

When the cries of _Happy New Year!_ started, she leaned in to peck Jace on the cheek, over and done with. He did the same and Maia snorted when the motion knocked his hat off, crashing to the floor in an explosion of glitter.

A flash caught her attention, turning to see Simon standing there, glitter obscuring half his glasses and strips of paper from the party poppers hanging off the arms, typing on his phone. A chime from her phone told her he just posted whatever picture he took to Facebook so she ignored it.

At least until Jace started yelling.

“Why is my hair _pink_?”


End file.
